Harry's wild night with Ginny
by JekyllHyde1
Summary: Harry has a wild night with Ginny after his breakup with Cho


Harry was sitting in the barrow in his room all along when he heard footprints coming up the stairs, suddenly there was a knock on the door "Hello Harry, can I come in" he heard from the other side of the door, he was upset about being single yet again since Cho and him separated. He figured he had to answer the door eventually or else they would never go away so he decided to get up and open the door, Ginny was standing there in nothing but a cute pink bathrobe. God she looks beautiful he thought to himself while looking her up and down, "Harry, you've been staring at me for a while now and I'm kind of getting embarrassed so could we please sit down and talk"

Okay, come in and sit on the bed

We sat on the bed and I looked at Ginny's eyes, my god they were beautiful when all of a sudden she leaned in and kissed him deep so I kissed her back and she made me get hard at the thought of her body and I couldn't help it but my hands slid all the way up her thighs and all the way up to her chest where I felt her amazing boobs and the moment I started squeezing she started moaning.

Sorry Harry, I have never been touched like this

Do you want me to stop? he asked while looking at her with lust in his eye

Please don't stop, please fuck me hard

I took off her top and leaned in and kissed her cheek and slowly made my way to her neck and going lower while seductively kissing her until I was at her boobs and I reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. My god her breasts were amazing, they were petite and just begged me to eat them so he slid his tongue onto her nipple and slowly swirled her nipple around his mouth while she moaned

Oh harry please make me your girl forever

Harry's hand slid down her pants and into her pussy and he slowly rubbed her clitoris, she moaned loud as he rubbed and sucked her hard nipple.

Oh my god harry please take me now

Harry slid off her pants and pulled her panties slowly down so he could see her magnificent pussy which was dripping wet as she was so horny, she laid down on his bed with eyes that just begged to be taken by his carnal passion so he let his carnal side take over. He embraced her and kissed her deep while using his tongue to taste her lips until he was horny as hell so he decided to make his way to her tummy and started kissing her tummy while making his way to her hips and then to her thigh and kissed her thighs teasing her as he inched closer to her dripping pussy. Harry was so close to her pussy that Ginny couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed his heads and shoved her fussy in his face so he shoved his tongue in her and licked every inch of her insides and she screamed

Oh Harry fuck it's so fucking good, lick my dirty pussy

He slid his tongue onto her clit and swirled his tongue around it and he felt naughty so he sucked it up into his mouth and sucked like it was the best thing he ever tasted and at that moment it was the best thing. He licked and licked until he could feel it getting warmer and he knew what was coming so he shoved his tongue deep and went crazy and she screamed louder and louder when all of a sudden her pussy contracted making it tighter pulsating and squirting juices all over harry so he licked it up until there was just a wet pussy wanting his hard cock.

Oh harry please take my virginity and pound me hard

He obliged her and lined his cock up with her pussy and slid it into her slowly as not to hurt her

Harry I don't care if it hurts just fuck me hard, I want you Harry

He slid it in hard all the way to his balls and he started fucking her getting faster and faster

Fuck me harder, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck your dirty little slut and cum in me cause im your cheap whore

He started pounding her deeper and deeper until his balls were slapping against her as he pounded her wet pussy, it felt so good and was so tight that harry was feeling the urge to cum, his cock was throbbing and he knew he was about to cum so he fucked her harder and then pushed it deep into her and his cum shot out and went deep into her pussy.

Harry I love you

I love you to Ginny

Harry was so tired he collapsed next to her and she giggled

We are not done yet

She made her way down to his hard cock as it was still throbbing and she stuck it in her mouth and started sucking his hard cock and he felt so good that he grabbed her head and pushed her down so his hard cock went down her throat and she moaned in pleasure and started gagging so he grabbed her head and started fucking her head faster and deeper and she had saliva dripping down her chin as he fucked her sexy mouth with her long red hair waving around and harry felt so good. He knew that he was going to cum again so he pushed his cock down her throat and shot deep and he slowly pulled out and Ginny licked up all the cum and swallowed. They laid down in bed and cuddled

We should do that again sometime said Ginny

We will, that felt amazing. You're so tight

I love you Harry

I love you too Ginny

The End..

Comment if you want more


End file.
